The Awakening Room
by SoraXxRoxas
Summary: Sora gives up, and succumbs to darkness, and is brought back by Ventus. 3d ddd. M for LEMONY reasons
1. Chapter 1

Next chapter WILL be a lemon, so, just warning you now. I was going to make this a one-shot, but, eh, it just seemed too long.

* * *

I was falling slowly, unconscious. Everything around me was pitch black, and cold. My body ached from the battle with Xemnas. I knew this was it for me. I was falling into darkness, and I did nothing about it. I gave up. Let the darkness take me, I was sick of being the light. Suddenly, a warm essence surrounded me. Beneath my closed eyelids, I could see a light growing brighter, as if it was getting closer. A cold hard metal encased my body, and I heard the clatter of the metal as I landed on something.

"You saved me twice already." a voice echoed in my head. Somehow, I felt as though I knew this person, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "So now it's my turn to save you.".

I mentally frowned. "But, I'm tired of being the light. I've saved the world twice already, so that's good enough for me. I'm pretty sure Riku passed the mark of mastery exam anyways, so he can go save the world. I'm done. I'd rather die in darkness, than toil in light. This person doesn't need to waste their time on me. I'm a lost hope." I thought to myself. I was surprised when a heard the voice respond.

"Sora! Think about the person you share a heart with! If you fall into darkness, my heart will disappear! You almost vanished me from existence when you turned into a heartless!" . I stayed quiet, upset with the fact that other people's lives depended on me. I should've re-sacrificed myself after Kairi saved me. Kairi. I'll never see her again. Might as well forget her, like she forgot me. The voice sighed in defeat.

"Alright, if you want to live in darkness, go right ahead. But , please free me from your heart first." the voice begged.

Then everything around me turned white, and I lay on the floor, out of the metal I was in. I lazily opened my eyes. The whole room was white. At the far end of the room, lay a person on a white silk bed, who was sleeping sitting half way upright. as I painfully got up, I noticed scars and bruises on my skin. That's what happens when you save the world twice. That's what happens when you're a part of the light.

I walked overdo the person who was sleeping. It was a boy. He had tamed blond hair that was spiked to one side, porcelain white skin, and partly opened delicate baby pink lips. He looked so innocent, lying there. He lay curled in a ball on the bed, breathing a bit fast, and almost every five seconds his bottom lip would quiver. My brows knit together. He looked so familiar, but I forgot who exactly he was.

"Are you the voice in my head?" I asked the boy, not expecting an answer. "That's me." the voice said, " In order to free me, you have to wake me up, then I'll have to take back my fractured heart..."

"Fractured?" I wondered, feeling guilty and worried. I saved this person. I'm their hero. It wouldn't be right if I just ended their life...

Would it?...

"Mm-hmm. You opened your heart to mine when you were four, and my heart's been healing within yours ever since... But, it's not completely healed yet.". I gulped. "Could anything bad happen if I returned it?" I thought. He paused, then answered, "Well... It depends. If my heart is too weak, it could break completely, and I'd vanish from existence." . I cringed. "But, at least when I wake up, I'll get to see the face of my hero." he said happily, but sort of sadly.".

"No..." I whispered. There was no way I was going to kill someone for my own selfish reasons. "What is it, Sora?" he asked curiously. It hurt to even hear his voice. I shook my head no, my breaths getting heavy, and hot tears threatening to spill over. "No... no... NO!" I cried, falling on my knees. "Sora, what's wrong?!" he asked in a panicked tone. My heavy breaths turned into loud sobs, and tears flooded over. I didn't want an innocent person to die because of me. I just wanted to be alone forever, until the day of my death. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone anymore. I just want to be alone... Loneliness. I screamed, squeezed my eyes shut, and buried my face in my hands, sobbing, and gasping. "Sora..." he said shakily, also on the verge of tears, "T-There's no other way! And, if I do die, like I said before, I'll die happily, because I was awakened by my hero!"

I shook my head. "No! I won't let you die because of my own selfishness! If you can only live in me," I said, standing up slowly, and calming down a bit, "then, please... save me, Ventus." I paused, unfamiliar with the name I announced. It was almost as if the name was forced from my vocal cords, but it seemed that it was his name, since he didn't correct me.

"Thank you." he whispered with a small sniffle. "Now then, you'll have to wake me up, then I'll replace the darkness in your heart with the light in mine."

"But what about your light?" I asked, sitting down on the bed beside the sleeping boy. On his left cheek a silent tear rolled down onto the silk blanket. "My heart will rest in yours again, so don't worry about it.". I nodded, and layed down beside Ventus, our faces merely 8 inches apart. I smiled at the sight of his doll like features. He was absolutely beautiful. Without thinking, I closed my eyes, I leaned forwards, and kissed his lush, moist lips. My lips still on his, I opened my eyes, and saw his flutter open. I blushed ,and quickly pulled back. He gazed at me innocently with a taint of pink on his porcelain skin, and a glitter in his deep oceanic eyes. My eyes widened, and I gasped slightly. God, he was beautiful. I was glad now that it was my heart he rested in.

"Sora..." he whispered, his eyes scanning me, and a small tear welling up. He hugged me tightly, and I felt something warm drip onto my shoulder. He pulled back, and wiped away a tear, smiling. I got up off of the bed so he could also get up. He stood up slowly, and his legs wobbled a bit, then he fell on his hands and knees. I gasped, and quickly helped him up. " It's been a while since I've stood up." he said sheepishly. I smiled at him, and held onto his hand tightly, in case he fell again.

"Before I save you, is it okay if I get to know you a bit?" he asked shyly. I nodded and we both sat back down, then told each other about our past adventures. He seemed a little curious when I told him about Roxas, and how he looked a lot like Ven. Wait, is that his nickname? Ven? How do I know that?

"But, you're so much prettier..." I blurted, then covered my mouth quickly, my eyes growing wide. He gaped at me with a splash of pink on his cheeks. I looked away in embarrassment. Dammit! Why did I say that for?! He's probably straight! Oh my gosh, now wh-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, hoping that I wouldn't get slapped. He smiled, quickly leaned forwards, pecked my lips, then pulled back. I sat frozen in shock. Wasn't I straight too? Wait, no, now I'm not. " I think you're pretty too." he said quietly, looking down at his hand, which was somehow touching mine. My eyes snapped down to our hands, then back to him. I breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that he wasn't pissed. he scooted closer to me, his face growing a little bit redder. I planted another delicate kiss, and he deepened it, crawling on top of me, and leaning me down, so my head rested on the pillow below me. He broke the kiss, and a line of drool dripped onto my chest. He looked so innocent right now. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, " You ready?" then licked the edge of my ear, causing me to shudder at the wet warmth. I looked at him curiously as he went back up. "What do you mean?" I asked. He wasn't aiming for sex, was he? "I have to restore your light, remember?" he said. I nodded. " But how do you do that?"

"Mmmmm... make a little love." he said, blushing blissfully. My eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Back ya'll... This lemon is going to suck ass just so you all know this now... so expect some really cheesy, corny, horny shit. Mm-kay? Onward!

I layed frozen beneath him. What the hell was going on? I just met this guy after 10 years, and we have to... "Do it"... in order to save our lives? That is messed up! How would guys even-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt him plant a light kiss on my lips. I jumped slightly at the contact, and awkwardly kissed back, taking it a little further as I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, gently tugging and twirling it in my fingers. He roughly went on, mashing his lips into mine with a loving force, and letting his tongue explore my moist cavern shyly. I exhaled a deep moan through my nostrils as he slid his hands beneath my shirt,making me shudder at the touch of his soft skin. After a while, he broke our kiss, and both of us panted heavily. I dizzily looked up at him as I regained my breath. Yup. This is happening alright. He gave me a small grin, then lifted my shirt above my head, and took it off. Once it was off, he covered his mouth and his eyes widened as he looked at my chest. I raised a brow. "What's wrong?" I asked. Without a word, he roughly began kissing my chest in areas there were scars, making me wince at the light pains. "Wh-what is it Ven?" I asked through jumpy gasps, gritting my teeth as the scars stung with each passionate kiss he planted. He looked back up at me sympathetically, and placed a hand beneath my chin, stroking my cheek. "You poor thing... You have so many scars...". I blushed. "It's fine , Ven. Don't worry about it.". He nodded, and went on with the pleasure, sucking lightly on my left nipple. "MMMMMmmmmnn..." I moaned out, loving the feeling of his plush lips on my chest. He continued, lovingly pressing his lips onto my nipple, and circling and massaging it with his tongue. I closed my eyes in utter bliss. As he went on, I felt his small hand find its way to the small bulge in my shorts. "You naughty boy," he said huskily, skimming his delicate fingers over it. My eyes snapped down to where he was. He looked up at me with a devious smirk, and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. Then he pulled my shorts completely off, and threw them aside. My boxers quickly followed after, leaving him the only one with clothes on now. His eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store as he delightfully stared at my body beneath his own. I watched him curiously, a little bit scared of what he might do next.

"Oh, where are my manners? It's impolite to stare you know," he said "And why are you the only one naked? I wanna have fun too." he whined then stripped himself of his shirt. I stared lustfully at his creamy white chest as he continued to strip. Once he was done, I pinned him down onto the bed,leaving him stunned for a second, then realizing what was going on, he smirked. "My, my, aren't we impatient?" he asked teasingly, flicking at my left nipple. "Oh, shut up and let me just fuck you already" I snapped, then leaned down to kiss him, but then he stopped me. "Woah" he said " Only I do the fucking around here. So if anyone is going to get screwed, it's you." he said seductively, flipping our positions. I looked up at him and bit my lip. He gave me a cute smile before he wrapped his hand around my aching cock, stroking it roughly. I covered my mouth as I moaned out. With his other hand, he took my hands off of my mouth. "I wanna hear you say my name for me." he said, teasing me by going slower. I tried bucking my hips up, but he immediately pinned my hips down. "Well, what's my name ?" He asked, stroking up and down even lighter now. "It's V-Ventus..."I moaned out. He went a little faster now, but not as fast as I wanted to go. "Hm? What was that now?" He asked again. "VE-Entusss..." I moaned out louder, making him go a little rougher. "That's right Sora. It's Ventus." He said, then let go abruptly, making me whine."Why'd you stop?" I asked, almost on the verge of tears. That was too much pleasure to stop right there.

"Weeelll, if ya really wonder why..." he said, taking my legs and positioning them over his shoulders. My eyes widened. "No, no, no not that, it-it's gunna hurt, I don'" I said, but then he pressed a small kiss on my lips. "I promise I won't make it hurt a lot. We have to do this though. For the sake of our lives, and our friends. It might pinch, but that's normal. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you though. Okay?" he asked. I nodded shyly. He gave me another quick kiss on the lips, then went back to what he was doing. I gasped as I felt something foreign push up my ass."You okay? It's just my finger,it's okay." He said. I nodded. "Yeah,I'm fine." I replied, and he went on, thrusting it in and out. Once he kept a good rhythm, he inserted more fingers, leaving me panting for more. After a few more minutes, he pulled it all out. "Okay, now I'm going to put this in..." he mumbled as I braced myself.

I gasped loudly as he inserted himself tears clung to the corners of my eyes. He winced down at me. We stayed still for a moment to let me adjust. Once I was ready, I lightly began moving my hips. He caught on to this,and began thrusting into me, causing him to sweat a little as he went on. I squeezed the covers around me, and panted heavily, letting out a loud moan or two. He smiled down at me, causing my already red face to blush more. After a little while, he hit some kind of sweet spot that made me scream out.

"AAAAAHHHNNNGGG! R-RIGHT THERE VEEEENNN!" I moaned out wildly, bucking my hips to try to reach that spot again. He smirked at me, then went faster, hitting the same area dead on with every thrust. "Aaaaahhhnnn" I moaned out, breathing heavily. He leaned down and kissed my lips. "You like it when I fuck you like this, Sora?" he whispered seductively into my ear. I nodded. "Y-Yea, I love it so d-damn much..." . I felt a pooling sensation in an area down south. "AH! Ven! I'm gunna cu-um!" I said as a string of hot sticky white liquid released onto both of our bodies. The next couple of seconds later, Ventus did the same, releasing his load into my ass; some dripping out. I moaned out as he pulled out of me, and laid beside me. I quickly kissed him on the lips, making him kiss pasionately in return. After a couple seconds of making out, we let go, panting some.

"I'm sure gonna miss that cute face of yours" he told me,stroking my hair. I quirked a brow. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, my heart still has to heal. So, I'll have to go back to sleep until my heart can completely heal. " . I frowned at this. "But don't worry. My heart heals within yours." he said softly, touching my chest. "So in a way, I'm still inside of you." He said with a wink. I giggled at this. "And when I do wake up... Do you wanna... Be my boyfriend maybe?". I smiled and nodded. "Who says we have to wait until then?" I replied "We can always be boyfriends. And when you wake up... Can you screw me like that again? I've never felt anything better than this." He chuckled. "Of course."

All of a sudden, my eyelids grew heavy, and my vision went hazy. I heard a muttered "I love you" as I fell into unconsciousness again.

I woke up to the king, Donald, Goofy,Lea,and Yen Sid surrounding me.

"Sora, you're awake!" Donald exclaimed happily.

"Yea! But... uh, why are your shorts all wet?" Goofy asked.

THE END

Ugh... sorry it took so long, writer's block got thrown at my face. And have you guys really thought about all the people who are INSIDE of Sora? Gosh, that little slut. Jk, I love the Ven x Sora shipping though, and it's sad that there's not enough fanfiction on that. Although, I like Roxas and Sora better.

Bye Bye,

SoraXxRoxas


End file.
